The First Day
by Mexwojo
Summary: A WoJo scene. What else could it be coming out from me? And for what it is, you must read it to find out.


**A one****-stand story.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Crossing Jordan.

**Summary:** A WoJo scene. What else could it be coming out from me? And for what it is, you must read it to find out.

**Acknowledgement:** to Amélie! Thank you, one more time.

**A/N.** This is what some free time, gardening and thinking, did to me. The idea didn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. I hope you enjoy!

_**Please read and review**_!

* * *

**The first day**

After a plane crash, two nights at the wild, freezing mountain and a miraculous helicopter rescue; after two difficult days at Mass Gen waiting for Garret to overcome his internal bleeding and get out of a long surgery, Jordan was finally at her apartment. She had taken a shower, the first one since she'd left Boston five days ago. It was almost surreal – the way her life had changed in that short period of time. The sensation of warm water running across her body made her appreciate the little things one misses as their attention is focused on the "more important" ones. She was exhausted, but happy – happy to be alive and happy that the people she cared about the most were alive too. After five days of turmoil, her mind was a mess of thoughts and her heart was a mush of feelings. Chaos was the best word to describe her at the moment. But chaos was precisely the road that led to a new order.

She had faced death some other times before the plane crash. The closest big death threat was her brain surgery. She had been terrified back then, but it hadn't been death she was scared about. It had been the possibility of losing her mind, literally. And she was thinking now how she hadn't known at the moment she was going to be even more frightened. She would have lost her mind, literally, if someone of her beloved ones had died.

She had dried off and dressed. Her hair was in a towel, and she was wearing a pair of comfortable pajamas with lambs. She opened a new bottle of wine and was pouring some of it into a glass. Daylight was vanishing. Her body was beginning to relax. She was about to sit on the couch when somebody knocked at the door.

She left the glass on the kitchen counter and went to see who was knocking. She wasn't expecting anyone. When she opened the door, her heart made a hop and then it beat a little faster.

"_Woody!"_

There was he, the thoughts of whom she had been going to enjoy along with that glass of wine.

He was grinning.

"_Hi, Jo."_ He leaned to kiss her cheek and came into the apartment, looking at her over his shoulder as he walked. _"Nice pajamas,"_ he said, amused.

"_Uh… Thanks."_ She flashed a wide smile in response. She wasn't even trying to control her heartbeats. She was anchored to his beautiful blue eyes. _"I was preparing to rest, Woody,"_ she gestured towards the lambs on her pajamas, _"they help me to get sleepy…"_

She took the towel off, and combed her hair with her fingers, in an effort to look a bit better than she was picturing herself.

Woody's heart was racing. He had been at her place so many times before, but this one was somehow different, special. It was, in his mind, the first one. He had considered letting her rest, and letting himself rest as well and coming to visit her the next day. But he had waited so long already.

Her natural looks, her messy hair, her incredible aroma of a freshly showered woman were exciting. If he would tell someone that he considered Jordan incredibly sexy in this lamb pajamas, they would think he was hopelessly in love. And he was.

As Jordan closed the door, he was putting a bag on the counter. He saw the glass of wine, and then glanced to Jordan.

"_I was at my place, and was 'bout to get something to eat, but I suddenly felt so lonely. I was hoping you could join me…"_ He went to the bag and took out what was inside. _"I brought the necessary to make a marinara, spaghetti and green salad…" _He enveloped her in a loving look. _"I see you've already been drinking wine… Maybe you can share…"_

They certainly had a lot of things to celebrate. They were alive, their friends were fine too; even Garret had overcome the surgery and was recovering. But mostly, they needed to celebrate each other…

She was feeling as if this was the first time he came to her place. And, in a way, it was. It was the first time after she confessed to him that she loved him.

"_Who can resist a great, 'naughty' marinara, huh?"_

Woody threw a funny look at her and came to her side. There was a throbbing anticipation that threatened to explode in his chest. He closed the space between them, her back was on the door and her front was very near to his torso. He lifted an arm and rested his hand on the door. He drowned his eyes in hers.

Her heart was brought to a halt. Even her breathing had stopped.

He was exploring her face; his other hand was dangerously close to her head. She could feel the instant his fingers started to caress her hair softly.

"_What will it be, Jo?"_ he said tenderly. His nearness was overwhelming. His warm breath washed across her face; his body was an inch away from hers. _"This time, are you gonna let me hold you a little… tighter?"_ His tone pitched a note higher at the end.

"_Woody,"_ her voice was a whisper, _"I'm a handful of trouble…"_

"_Yeah, I know."_ She was so strong, so compassionate, so beautiful … and so near. He encircled her waist with one of his arms; his other hand was still stroking her hair_. "And I wouldn't want anything less than that…"_ He firmly took the back of her head with his hand and leaned to kiss her.

Their mouths, moist and warm, encountered in their urge to calm their heartbeats. Ages of love in hidden places found their way out in that kiss. She was falling from the very top of the Everest, but to her surprise, the fall was extraordinary. She found out that at the end, there was Woody.

She opened her eyes, and what she saw was his bright face. His eyes sparkled like the first time; he was again that young, good, naive detective she had met all those years ago. But at the same time, he was the strong, caring and strikingly handsome man he had become.

"_Jo, I don't want to left it unsaid either… But I'm definitely asking for something…"_ He paused. He was making sure that she would be aware of what he needed to say to her.

"_I love you."_

The world stopped. For both of them. And then, it moved again.

It was… the first day.


End file.
